A Soul Within
by Jekyll-Kill
Summary: A ship long lost in the void for many years has discovered by the Corpus, of course a tenno was sent to investigate it but when a strange phenomenon happens on board, the tenno now has to deal with effects of it's power.
1. Rewritten of the Soul Within chapter 11

AN: I finally got back to this story and I noticed grammar errors and how clump everything was so I cleaned up this chapter and I will do the same with the rest.

* * *

_"These children...are something special are they not?" A man gestured to screen behind as children were being filed out of a ship, some stoic and covered in blood while others were being comforted by older ones while trembling._

"_Have you heard the news" another man mentioned dressed in golden trims with glowing syandana on his back, his expression was grim, he looked at the screen with a sneer._

_"Are these all the survivors, Soldier?"__The one with the golden syandana asked the dax soldier behind him who quickly stood at attention, he looked nervous but responded._

_"Yes...all reports say that these... are the only survivors on the ship" he stated as he looked around the room.__"Impossible. Where are their parents, the crew members" the syandana argued in doubt._

_"Being washed or having their remains scraped off the walls" a calm voice entered. The four turned to see a man walking into the room, his posture itself demanding respect._

_"B-Ballas I thought you were overseeing the soldiers training!" The man in front asked as Ballas walked into the room._

_"I was. but watching the same training with recruits over and over again can get...tiresome." Ballas said with boredom he looked at the screen for a moment watching the children being rounded up._

_"But I do agree these children are something special, a ship lost to the Void and they survived." he smiled at the man who was shifting around in discomfort having Ballas in the room brought this uncomfortable air in the room._

_"Kestrel, how is the recruiting coming along?" Ballas asked. The question seemed to bring the veteran back to reality_.

_"Quite well many Dax soldiers have volunteered for the project but keeping them in dark won't--" Ballas silence him with a gesture of the hand._

_"Good but don't stop there. I want people that show potential so expand the recruiting ...unless you want the sentients to kill all your loved ones?"_

_The man grit his teeth but before he could say something a Dax soldier came in."Ballas Sir!"_

_"Yes, What is it?" The Dax saluted the veteran before answering._

_"It's Margulius sir, she--"_ Ballas raised a hand

_"Don't finish it I already know...I say this meeting is adjourned. I want all of you back to your post immediately" Ballas ordered before leaving as the room faded to black._

* * *

Jester woke up in a cold sweat, he calmed his breath.

"Operator! Are you okay if your heart rate increased dramatically!?" Ordis piped in.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine just a really weird dream that's all" Jester knew how Ordis got so he needed to quickly diffuse the situation before it got worse.

"Are you sure? You only get like this unless when you get a nightmare"

"Jeez Ordis, you make it sound like I'm a three year old" Jester complained as he rose from the couch of his personal quarters. He left the room and headed toward the nav systems.

"Hmm it seems Red Veil wants to speak with you, should I patch them in?"

"Really? Sure patch them in, let me grab my warframe" Jester snapped his fingers and teleported to his transfer room and linked with his Limbo Prime.

With a curt nod to signal he was ready, Ordis opened the channel revealing the Red Veil representative.

"_Tenno, I have a mission that I only trust my Revereds to complete_" the representative voice was rasp.

"I'm honored…I guess" Jester replied not knowing what else to say in the situation.

"_Our High Value Corpus we have captured has given us information on a Corpus pillage on a unknown Orokin ship that was hidden for centuries...you must exterminate these pillagers and make sure these Corpus won't profit from this"_ The representative said.

an extermination mission seemed pretty easy enough nothing Jester couldn't handle.

He nodded

_"Report back when it's done"_ with that the transmission ended.

"Operator, Are sure you wanna do this? This seems really vague" Ordis voiced him after the transmission ended there was concern in his voice.

"Don't worry Ordis, it'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Jester waved off heading into his arsenal.

"Please don't say those words" Ordis pleaded.

Jester rolled his eyes before replying. "just upload those coordinates will you?"

"Yes but I think you should change your warframe as well, your current frame doesn't seem like a good warframe for something like this alone" Ordis suggested.

"Any warframe that is powerful is put in the right field and trust me. Orokin ships are primes home turf" Jester exited his warframe and stretched while he waited.

"Operator, we are near the ship however there are no records of this ship on your codex and I might add we are deep inside the Void so please proceed with caution."Ordis warned.

After landing, Jester took notice of the many Corpus crew men and moas guarding the entrance making going through the front door impossible ...if you weren't in a stealth frame.

"Or had a warframe that could freeze people in a rift." Jester grinned before activating his cataclysm ability followed by stasis freezing the area around them.

Jester strode inside without much hassle and even let out a whistle as he ignited a couple of grenades some crewman had on their belts before entering.

"Well looks like the party already started" he said as he narrowly duck from a laser blast that hit his warframe face.

He watched a group of crewmen battle against those who were corrupted by the ship void tower even when the Corpus was suffering major casualties they still fought on.

Jester used limbo prime' cataclysm ability again trapping them with the stasis ability leaving both sides immobilized, he made quick work of both sides forces with his nami skylas primes before ending the stasis and watching their body's lifelessly hit ground.

He headed deeper inside taking notice of the pods similar to ones Tenno will buy for their Warframes until his comms started to pick up Corpus voice chatter "Ordis can you give me a backdoor?"

"Yes,Operator"

The Corpus language was soon translated for him to understand as a voice was angrily barking through

"Don't let these enemies stop us, it doesn't matter if they were your former colleagues, We're almost through, the Orokin treasure and secrets are almost in grasp" it was no doubt the brains of this operation.

"Ordis, can you track the owner of that voice?" Jester said while maneuvering through multiple hallways.

"My scans picked that he is on inside the ship as well it will be very beneficial if you--SLAUGHTER HIM DEAD-- eliminate him as well"

There were still some Corpus left, who managed to break through the defense but Jester made quick work of them before they could warn their commander.

He ran into a patrol consisting of a bursa, two standard crewmen and one Arctic eximus. They seem to be arguing of some sort as one of the standard ones pointed into a room full of death orbs and shook his head "no" while the eximus shouted something in their language and pointed down a separate hallway.

Jester easily dispatched the squad before ramming one of his blades into the bursas weak spot. "How many of these guys are there?" He asked Ordis.

"50…...43…...25" Ordis watched as the life signs diminished second by second. Jester looked around in confusion on why they were dying so quickly.

"Well they are fighting corrupted ...not to mention the deadly traps on these Orokin ships oh! And you as well" Ordis chimed in while Jester checked his vectis prime.

"Yeah you're right let's just--" A loud siren erupted from the halls almost making Jester jump from his Transference chair "What the fuc-"

"LANGUAGE-- profanity!" Ordis chastised.

"You gotta be kidding me," Jester looked around as the hall's lights began to glow red as a voice erupted from the halls.

"Warning,Warning multiple containment breaches" a voice repeated throughout the ship.

"Ahahaha got you tenno, now DIE!" The Corpus commander laughed before the feed cut off.

"What is he on about?" Jester looked around even to check his hud but there was nothing wrong, maybe that commander was full of shit and was trying to throw him off his trail.

"Operator,somethings wrong!" Ordis called out his voice full of panic as he appeared in front of Jester's face.

"What?"

"There is some kind of defense mechanism being activated and is sweeping across the ship and killing anything on board" Ordis warned.

"You gotta be kidding me" Jester hesitated to run back but Ordis chimed in again.

"Operator we need to leave judging by the how fast it's moving it will no doubt--"

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" He ran down the hall he came from dodging ice traps, death orbs and corrupted troops trying to stop him.

"Almost--What the" Jester stop to see a squad of Corpus crewmen moving at a rapid pace down another hallway with five ospreys carrying a large container using a magnetic pull.

"Operator!"

"Hold on" Jester used Limbo Prime's banish and stasis ability. Jester pulled out a tracker tracker and attached it to the cargo before running off, ending the banish and stasis once he got around the corner.

"Ordis send the archwing!" Jester commanded.

The arch-wing flew down and attached itself to his warframe before autoing pilot it way back to the ship when the Orokin ship bathed it self in the golden light and the surrounding area.

* * *

**An: :)**


	2. getting know each other

Jester groaned as he rose from the floor of his ship leaning on the wall for support.

"Ordis?" he said while clenching his head.

"Operator! Are you okay!?" Ordis called out as the lights on the ship began to turn on.

"Yeah just don't be so loud my head is killing me. what happened?" Jester groaned with massaging his temple.

"It seems we manage to move away from the brunt of the defense systems but our navigation systems are malfunctioning, the engine has been overheated from the outer blast…..so in other words- EVERYTHING'S FRIED TO- has been damaged in some way" Ordis analyzed.

"Where is Souka?"

"In stasis Operator and the sentinel is in a safe place as well"

"Okay and how long will repairs be?" Jester asked.

"Hmm hard to say...I'll get back to you!" Ordis immediately went quiet as Jester shouted out to the chephalon.

"Great, what am I supposed to do?" He puffed before staring at the armory door before something hit him.

"I should check my Limbo Prime for any damage" with that in mind he headed to the arsenal and brought out his Limbo Prime in its standard stance.

Jester wasn't a skilled medic but atleast checking up on his warframe condition could take his mind off the situation he was in.

Jester went behind the frame and grab the sniper and carefully lifted the rifle upward to take it off the frame

"Operator I require your assistance" Ordis called out to make Jester jump and ended knocking Limbo Prime's hat off his head with the butt of the gun.

"Sheesh Ordis how about not scaring me"

"Sorry Operator, but I require your assistance in the infestation room"

"Okay" Jester put the sniper on the floor and made his way to the room followed by Ordis changing his view both not seeing the Warframe crouch down and pick up its hat.

After some repairing and cleaning, Jester flopped down on seats inside his personal quarters to rest while Ordis went through the ship systems.

"There! Everything seems to be in order just need wait until thrusters restart and were ready"

"That's great ...now if you don't mind I'm just gonna...rest...here and" He didn't finish his sentence as he soon fell asleep.

With his Operator sleeping, Ordis did an overview of the ship mentally checklisting off everything that was in order.

"Operator's personal belongings..check ...weapons all accounted for...check… Operator's warframe waltzing about ...wait" was Operator controlling the warframe in his sleep and he was pranking.

"Operator…." Ordis asked suspiciously, making the warframe stop moving and began looking around quickly for the source.

Ordis immediately changed his view to the personal quarters as Jester was still sleeping.

"OPERATOR!" Ordis voice glitched causing Jester to scream and fall off the couch and onto the floor with a thud.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jester shouted, falling off the couch and onto the floor.

""Ordis, what's with the yelling" He asked.

"Nice try, Operator but I saw through your prank" Jester rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"What prank?" He asked Ordis studied his face for any falter in expression but he could read annoyance and confusion. Oh boy.

"So you are not controlling your warframe to freak me out. " Ordis asked.

"You mean Umbra? Isn't he still in his pod?"

"No, Operator, your other warframe." Jester stared at the roof with a dumbfounded expression before shaking his head and walking toward the door.

"Operator please believe me!" Ordis pleaded but Jester paid him no heed while unlocking the door.

"Look I can understand if it was Umbra but there's no way-"Jester was cut off when he collided with something, he groaned as he rubbed yet another sore spot and looked up.

"Operator?" Ordis quietly asked.

Limbo Prime crouched down to Jester and tapped on his head a couple times causing the tenno to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Oh no!" Ordis panicked.

* * *

Jester's eyes fluttered open as he rose out of his transference chair and rubbed his eyes "mmh what a weird dream" he mumbled.

"Oh Operator! You're awake" Ordis chimed.

"Yeah...had the weirdest dream I was opening the door and I saw-!" Jester spoke while walking but stopped when he noticed Limbo leaning against the walls with his arms crossed.

"About that Operator ummm" Ordis didn't know what to say about this situation.

"...What...the...fu-"

"LANGUAGE!--profanity" Ordis glitched, making Jester winced before turning his attention to the warframe.

"Huh, this isn't weird at all. You aren't planning on killing me are you?" Jester asked which the warframe shook his head.

"So...can you talk?" Silence was his answer making him facepalm.

"Of course if you did you would've said something by now ...do you know who I am?" Limbo Prime nodded at least he didn't have to worry about explaining his whole life story.

"Operator, is that ship the reason your warframe is active? I mean this all happened after we barely escaped with our lives" Ordis piped in.

"Yeah not to mention that crazed Corpus guy don't know what his deal is" sure Corpus hate about anything that wasn't profit but that that one was definitely crazy.

"Anyway how long till we're up and running?" Jester asked.

"Not to long ,Operator maybe an hour or two at most"

Jester pondered for a second before a grin came to his face "hey Limbo Prime have you ever played frame fighter?" In which the warframe shook his head no.

Time Skip

* * *

"Operator, aren't you taking this loss a little too far-" Ordis asked Jester who was busy sulking in the corner.

"1-7" Jester mumbled his eyes distant after such a heavy loss.

"Operator-" Ordis knew Jester wasn't a sore loser however if he lost by milestone that was a whole nother matter.

"No matter what I chose he beat me" Jester mumbled.

Ordis sighed before centering his view on Limbo while studying the codex "Well I just want you to know that ship is fully functional and I'm setting a course for the Strata relay on earth" Ordis stated.

Jester thanks him before heading toward the nav system as Ordis turns his attention to warframe who is now messing with the incubation pods.

"Wait! No!"

Jester sighed as he looked himself in the mirror staring into his own eyes, his own golden iris looking back at him, his hazel skin marked with what they call Somatics. He tied the end of his hair.

He wore his signature outfit a black and white set of kubrodon venti kids clothes, he bought and pulled at his zarimen sleeves.

"Operator, your sense of style is HORRENDOUS-amazing!" Ordis complimented.

After wrapping the umbra scarf around his face he was about to head to navigation systems only to see Limbo Prime chasing his kubrow while clutching his hatless head as the dog managed to snatch said hat off the rift masters head.

The kubrow easily evaded LP every time he got close and gnawed on that when it got the chance to.

Souka was about to run against it when his co body froze completely still allowing the warframe to grab the hat and with a snap of rift user fingers. it resume its ran

Jester was so busy laughing he didn't notice the hat being lowered on his head and contact of drool on his forehead.

"son of bi-"

"**_Language_**!" Ordis bellowed as the ship flew toward the relay.


	3. Meeting between Red and Profit

After landing inside Strata relay, Limbo Prime hop off the lock systems and headed inside walking past various tenno and allies of the tenno as well.

"Just head to Red Veil it should be on the left with the symbol of a scar and people dressed in red colors" Jester instructed while residing inside the transference room.

"Operator, I don't understand why you didn't just send a message or a video transmission why face to face?" Ordis asked.

"Because it is the most honorable to report to somebody,face to face" Jester answered matterley factly.

"Really? Or is it to redeem all your marks you collected" Ordis replied.

Jester shrugged as Limbo headed toward Red Veil entrance but the strange thing was there was a Perrin Sequence guard as well.

Jester was confused, Perrin Sequence were allied with New Loka so why was there a Perrin guard there.

Limbo and Jester saw people and even tenno avoid the area like a plague and Jester couldn't blame them, he was on the ship and could still feel the tension.

"No one allowed through an important meeting is taking place" the Perrin guard said while stopping his warframe.

"I have important business" was all Jester said while trying move only to be stopped again.

"Our leader, Ergo Blast is in a meeting with the Red Veil leader" The Perrin guard stated.

"You will respect our followers" The Red Veil guard finally spoke up.

"Maybe if your ally is so knuckleheaded maybe I--" the Perrin froze in mid sentence as his body stiffened as well.

"Limbo Prime…..you didn't" Jester said as Limbo walk through the door before snapping undoing the banish and stasis.

When they entered inside Ergo Blast was arguing with the representative of the Veil

"You had no right to authorize that attack" Ergo argued.

_"Oh and why's that_?" The representative asked.

"We have been watching closely on that Lieutenant and we have information that one of your operatives comprised his location forcing him into hiding!" Ergo accused while the representative crossed his arms.

_"Your target has been sending troops to very...interesting places and disrupting my forces and attacking my supply ships so the loss of troops was still...beneficial_" Veil calmly said but there was so much venom that even a juggernaut would back down.

"Of course, Red Veil's brutality and grim view will see everyone to a bright and profitable future...stained in blood"

"_Mind your tongue_" the representative seethed while the guards of both Perrin Sequence and Red Veil moved uncomfortably of tension. Some took notice of Jester Limbo but dared not to say anything.

"Okay this is definitely a bad time,Limbo just walk back out and-- you gonna ignore me" Jester sighed as Limbo walk to the center of the room.

They stop bickering when Limbo walk toward them.

"What is the meaning of this? The guards weren't allowed to let anyone enter" Ergo said.

"Ah tenno what do need?" He asked.

"Um- you see" Jester couldn't just tell him about the mission on void with Ergo Blast right beside him so he needed to improvise.

"I eliminated most of targets but the VIP got away but I will hunt them down" Jester cryptically said careful not to mention about the orokin ship.

"Hmmm I see...don't worry I faith you will hunt them down" The representative replied before addressing Ergo.

_"It seems I will be most busy shall we continue this another time?" The representative turned_.

Ergo was about to say something when one of guards touch his shoulder and whispered something in his ear which made Ergo nod.

"I agree, another situation has come to my attention but rest assure this conversation is not over" Ergo lead his guards out as the Red Veil guards let out a sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry what was all about?" Jester asked.

_"It seems they catch on faster than I anticipated" The representative mumbled before addressing Jester.__"While the lieutenant did survive however with loss of so many troops he'll go back into hiding and this will give us time to hunt them down" _

"Them?"

_"Oh no need to worry about that just yet I must congratulate you on clearing that ship I will need to send a scout party to investigate fast before it disappears again but thank you I'll send your rewards to your cephalon"_

"Thanks..I guess" Jester said before Limbo walked out the door.

"Hey Limbo come back to ship will you I need to do something" Jester left to room before calling out to Ordis.

"Yes,Operator?"

"I put a tracker on a container the crewmen were carrying out of the ship can you still track it?"

"Yes it's in a Corpus freighter near Saturn's orbit and-- Oh what's this?" Ordis stayed quiet for a couple moments before speaking up again.

"Its a message...from Alad V"

"WHAT!?"

Author note: I decided to make this a little shorter for the time being but the next chapter will be longer and with some action and a Pov from Limbo side and a new introduction of Jester warframes


	4. preparations

What the hell does he want!?" Jester rose from seat and stomps his way to nav system.

"It seems that Alad V wants to speak to you on a private matter but I recommend--RIPPING HIS THROAT!-- Ignoring this. Better yet I'll just delete this--"

"No"

"Uh!? But, Operator surely you wouldn't--"

"Patch him through" Jester cut off Ordis again.

"Something strange must be happening if Alad V wants to speak to me personal"

"Which is setting off many red flags" Ordis butted in. Jester nodded.

"I know, Ordis but don't worry I have a plan"

"Oh no"

"Ah if isn't my closet associate!"

"Stuff it, Alad want do you want?" Jester crossed his arms and stared into the screen.

"Oh straight to point then? This is a change of pace usually you kill my...hired help and disrupt my plans before speaking to me..usually in a threat" Alad smirked.

"What.do.you.want" Jester repeated.

"Oh fine then I wanted to invite you to Themisto to patch up old wounds" Alad smiled in a creepily manner that made Jester shiver.

"Patch up old wounds? This should be good"

"Operator, your Limbo Prime has returned" Ordis piped in.

"Tell him to wait by my personal quarters" Jester ordered turning away from screen in front of him.

"Affirmative" the nav system of ship went quiet again.

"If I'm not mistaken I heard something about ordering warframe to wait for you?"

"Shit! Forgot he was listening!" Jester thought before turning to Alad.

"Nevermind that why should I even come?" He asked with a frown which made Alad smirk again.

"Well I guess it'll only be me and Lotus then such a shame since I know how confused you tenno must be over the loss of your mother" when Alad mention Lotus, Jester froze almost immediately with Ordis quickly changing his view from the front of the personal to nav control.

"The...Lotus?" Jester asked again.

"Yes of course! She has been..residing in Jupiter for some time and I am a--" The conversation was stopped by a loud rumble coming from Alad V's screen as well as a dinging sound.

"Oh their done already, sorry but I need to cut this short but come to Jupiter when if you want to know more" as soon as the screen shut down, Jester flopped onto the floor of the ship and let a groan.

"Operator, I hope you know that this obviously a--"

"Trap..yeah I know" Jester cut him off before rising from the floor.

"Buuut, Alad doesn't" Jester pointed out.

"I'm not sure I follow"

"He'll think that I'll be heartbroken and will go in demanding answers and will think I'm going to let my guard down"

"But Operator, do you actually believe that--CUTTHROAT SNAKE!-zz that he know the whereabouts of the Lotus?"

Jester only shrugged before heading to his personal quarters "I don't know but there's really nothing else to do and I would be lying to myself if I also didn't want answers"

"I see" Ordis swiftly said.

Jester saw Limbo Prime leaning against the wall next to the door, Limbo Prime gave a curt nod to his tenno or master? He didn't really know.

"LP,tomorrow I'm going on a serious mission so...I'm going to need a change warframe" Jester decided it was easier to say LP then Limbo Prime since many similar frames had the same name.

Limbo Prime fiend shock before taking a dramatic pose with his left arm over with hat and his right arm thrown back.

"Seriously?...you're doing this?" Jester deadpan.

Limno Prime continued to take that pose while Jester put his hand over eyes.

"LP, I know you're stats...you're not a tank or a complete battle oriented frame" once Jester completed Limbo put his left arm against the same wall he was leaning on before resting his head on the very same arm.

"I'm not saying you're weak! It's just that you can't take many hits" Jester quickly said now thinking he actually hurt his warframe feeling.

"Looking I think it's better for this mission..and besides Jupiter's a Corpus controlled planet and since Corpus use energy weapons imagine the burn marks that will cover hat" Limbo Prime immediately stop being dramatic before stifling his posture and nodding toJester before heading to Warframe arsenal.

"With that taking care I should decide what warframe I should use?" Jester thought. He had about six to seven frames that he used frequently and a couple more he rarely used.

"Hmm I could use Saryn Prime, Corpus rely on shield than actual armor which I can take advantage of but at the same time, Saryn is more of teamwork base frame if combined with aoe move and I don't know what I'm dealing with as well" Jester than thought of Valkyr. One of few warframes that wasn't a prime but if she was somehow sentient like LP, then getting her under control will be a problem due to her high hatred of Corpus im general.

Nidus sounded like a good option due to high healthpool and mods be installed into the frame but then came nuliflers which will drain Nidus's infestations.

"Umbra! That's it!" Jester slammed his fist into his palm as he said that.

"Ordis!" Jester called out.

"Yes,Operator" Ordis replied though his tone was more quieter.

"Get me Umbra will ya"

"Done and Limbo Prime has put in his pod as well" Orfis reported, Ordis was surprised how calm his Operator was about the events that had transpired and even more shock on how calm he was about the Lotus as well.

"Oh Ordis, don't worry yourself too much this is the Operator! I'm sure he has everything all sorted out" Ordis said to himself as he begins to take stop on what materials his Operator collected.

Limbo Prime laid back into pod where the other warframes were stored. He was alone..with was his thoughts.

A Lot has transpired in so little time first he was awakened on ship with child who only a head shorter than him then also with a glitch talking ship that goes by the name 'Ordis' and a worn and scarred system.

He didn't know who he was or what he is but it seemed to him that he and the child were friends in past or knew each other which was weird since he had to memory of ever knowing that child.

This was all strange to him but right know all he wanted was to rest.

**Author note: Okay this took long to put out but it had multiple edits and things added and deleted and I'm kinda annoyed it took me so long to put this out.****But remember to leave your thoughts so I can make changes if need to be but for now to grind the system**

peace


	5. the beast's liar

Operator, are you really sure this a good idea?" Ordis asked for the millionth time as the ship flew into Jupiter's atmosphere.

"Yes,Ordis for a millionth time yes" Jester rolled his eyes as he sat down onto the transference as he put on his oculus.

He decided to wear the same outfit he wore last time just adding a small zanuka simple on his left chest. Knowing Alad, this is obviously going to be a trap in some way but it couldn't hurt to find out more about the lotus's whereabouts.

"Where are we supposed to go exactly?" Jester asked while tying the back of his dreads back.

"The coordinates say in the Corpus facility, ganymede but I must say again--"

" 'This is obviously a trap to harvest my warframe's components' Umbra looked up from his skana at the 'harvest' mention.

"And that's why you shouldn't go!" Ordis pleaded.

"There's nothing to worry about, Ordis it's not like I'm going in without a plan" Jester waved off.

"If my predictions are right. Your plan involves shoot everything on sight...is it?" Ordis asked.

"Ha! So you know I was going to assess the situation. Then shoot everything in sight!." Jester pointed while Umbra just shook his head before attaching the corinth shotgun to his back.

"Operator, please just-" Jester put his hand up to silence Ordis before speaking.

"Ordis, this is the last time I'm going to say this nothing bad is going to happen to me or my warframe I can handle anything that's thrown me" Ordis was about to speak but Jester cut him off again.

"Look I won't head down there myself I'll stay on ship while controlling Umbra I won't leave this ship" Jester sighed.

"Yes,Operator"

"Alright gear up Umbra we should be close to landing zone...oh before I forget get Helio Prime out it could prove useful" Umbra nodded headed to the warframe deployment pod while Jester headed to transference room with Ordis changing his view to room as well.

Umbra landed on the ground with a quiet grace onto the walkway. He quickly ran inside into the factory cutting two guards with his blade.

"Oh it seems that Alad V left a backdoor to his security feed...and done I'm in" Ordis created a screen on the left of Jester view.

"BT, prepare the subjects, the betrayer has arrived" Alad said while looking behind before looking right back at the screens.

"Who is BT? Whatever but this might be interesting" Jester moved Umbra further down the hallway while destroying security sensor as he go.

They made to a room with four see-through pipes in middle. The pipes were pumping a liquid of some sort inside of them but what more interesting of weird device in the front of the pipes.

It was a conduit of some sort with a curved middle expect it seem to be missing something as it look inactive or turned off.

"Oh no, you caught me! Oh where is that darn Lotus when you need her" Alad V mocked.

"What trying to show your broken toys? Sorry but I like smashing your machines then fixing them." Jester taunted while Umbra crouch and look under the device.

"Oh really? Well I have something that likes to indulge in the same thing. Here let me show you" the sound of clanking made Jester swerve Umbra head to right but there was nothing there.

The Helio Prime let out a pulse thanks to the threat detector Jester had installed into it that's when Jester noticed a red triangle right above where he should be standing.

"Umbra look out!" But the warning came too late a four legged Moa of some kind dropped down onto Umbra before trying to claw his face apart. Umbra grabbed the two front legs while trying to wrestle it down.

"The hell is this thing...Ordis!" Jester called out.

"I don't know Operator! It's not in your codex!" Ordis replied hasty while searching through the codex of known Corpus enemy"

"Well whatever it is its fucking strong!" With robot on top of him, Umbra positioned his legs under the machines stop before delivering a hard kick into its abdomen and throwing it off him.

The creature slammed into the pipes causing the pipe to burst out the liquid it was moving onto the floor and spill. It tried to rise again but ended up slipping onto the floor. using this to his advantage Umbra unsheath his blade and jump into the air before slamming the blade into its head and twisting.

The Moa twitched and sputtered before shutting down Umbra, sheathed his blade before crouching next to corpse.

Jester took control of Umbra and move the creature front leg aside before finding a white triangular device nestled under the creature, it appeared to have drop when Umbra had killed the upgraded Moa but looked in active.

Small whirring came from the Helios Prime as flew down before a red light surrounded the Moa before disappearing.

SCAN COMPLETE

"Guess we're gonna find out what this thing soon enough but first" Jester moved his frame to mysterious conduit before putting the triangular device inside. It begin to glow white before letting a small pulse.

"Ordis, what is doing?" The Helios quickly went down and scanned the conduit before flying back to Umbra side.

"Hmm ...Oh yes it seems that this conduit is connected to a rich supply of enemy resources deep within the facility. It can teleport resources to specific places but with a little bit of coding one of these specific places can be the Orbiters vault" Ordis explained.

"BT! They accessed a conduit send in a Demolyst" Alad V ordered before feed shut off.

"Demolyst?" Jester pondered but was interrupted by the clanking of Moas and crewmen shouting. There were a large number of crewmen surrounded his warframe with a large eximus behind a line of moas, in front of them.

"Oh hey I was wondering when the rest of you guys were gonna show up" Jester used Umbra hand to wave immediately activated Umbra's radical blind.

The ability blinded many in the front leaving them dazed and confused, a crewmen dressed in yellow shouted out an order which the crewmen begin firing on the spot.

When they started to come to their senses the one dressed yellow shouted something again and put his hand up signaling them to stop.

When the dust settled the spot where the warframe was standing was all but scorched and burned with a slight hissing sound left.

*CLINK*

The sound made the crewmen quickly turn their heads to see Umbra clinging onto the wall the tip of Umbra's scarf was burnt but the rest of the frame was unharmed.

"Hey watch it!" Jester aimed the corinth and fired its airburst mode.

The explosion easily dispatched a chuck of their forces before the remaining crewmen begin to fire at the warframe. Jester made the frame drop down from the wall before yanking the frame head back narrowly dodging a railgun shot to Umbra face.

Jester turned the frame to see the moas quickly advancing on him while the crewmen pulled back "Oh how are you gonna start a fight and not finish it!" Jester fired at the moas with the shotgun before using slash dash to quickly cut down the rest.

Putting away the shotgun Jester, pulled out Umbra's blade before charging at rest cutting down two crewmen before using radial javelin to kill the ones who were closet.

Loud beeping sounds caught Jester ears not long a crewmen mechanic came running out wearing an all black standard suit with red lines going down but strange part was that the mechanic was glowing a red light and made a beeline toward the conduit.

"Crewmen bad, glowing crewman even BADDER!" Jester ran after the crazed man but began to quickly soak up laser blast from the remaining crewmen with the large yellow one firing what seem to be a large gatling laser at him.

"Go my Demolyst don't allow the tenno to do anything with that conduit" Alad V ordered while the Demolyst ran with a fire in his step.

"Helios! Do let that Demolyst get close!" Jester barked while deflecting incoming shots with his blade.

The Helio turned to the Demolyst before firing two precise blast into the Demolyst ankles forcing it to drop to the ground, he tried to stand up but quickly fell back down as ice began to spread downward to the crewman feet.

"No longer regret installing that ice beam into Helios...now for the rest of you!" Jester sheathed his sword summoning Umbra's exalted blade and begin running at the rest of crewmen and making slicing motions

Each motion caused blades made of energy to come sprouting out killing any enemy in its path. Jester killed all the crewmen except one the eximus who grabbed something from his belt and tossed it at Umbra.

The energy slice connected with the device before an explosion occurred causing Jester to take a few steps back.

"Grenades...why wouldn't you have grenades" Jester grumbled before charging again before the eximus could take out another. Just as the eximus was about to throw it Jester, slice of the eximus arm with the exalted blade before driving in into his stomach.

"All that artillery…and still lost" Jester chuckled.

Jester turned to see the Demolyst grabbing a hold of conduit before glowing even brighter and beeping even louder.

"I did not go through all this trouble to let you destroy that!" Jester took out the corinth and fired an air blast at Demolyst knocking back before watching an explode in red fiery explosion.

"Huh ...thats what they do?"

"Really? The beeping didn't give it away?" Ordis exclaimed.

"I thought it was going to hack it or something!" Jester argued.

The conduit glowed a green light before large supply of plastids were sent to his ship.

"Supplies received ready for extraction" Ordis stated.

"Umbra I'm giving back your control. Head back to ship there nothing here that explains the Lotus whereabouts" Umbra felt the control of his body flow back to him before making his way back to the ship.

A rumble shook the entire facility causing barrels to fall and containers to tilt over forcing Umbra to jump back from being flattened.

"What fuck was that?!"

"Operator--LANGUAGE!--" Ordis glitched.

Alad V appeared looking right at him with that same smug grin on his face "leaving so soon Tenno, but the party just started...but if it is too much for you then I can understand for such a small child" That must've hit a nerve because Jester forced Umbra to stop running to ship and head deeper into the facility.

"Operator, please don't tell me that tiny insult is making you stay?"

"Who does he think he's calling a child" Jester mumbled.

"Operator please aren't you worried about that rumble or the swarming of enemies coming now that they know your here!" Ordis pleaded.

"They're going to regret working for that smug clay face"

"Operator, he's doing this to keep you here do you not realize!"

"And I'm gonna rob him blind while I'm here..Umrba find amalgam or whatever they're called and take their keys and put them inside the conduits"

If Umbra shook his head before unsheathing his blade and jumped over a railing.

"AM I MUTE OR SOMETHING!" Jester winced at the loud tone.

"No sheesh don't be so loud"

"OH SO NOW YOU HEAR ME!"

"Not for long if you keep yelling!" Jester barked.

"Okay,Operator" Ordis said quickly his whole mood changed.

"Thank you, okay so my plan is to play along with game Alad V is playing by staying here however while I'm here I will access these conduits in which you move the resources to our ship and not mention I want to know what's going on here that rumble was not some machine"

"Wow..Operator you actually thought this through I thought that insult hurt you but it seems--"

"Oh no when I see Alad V imma beat his face in with a relic but I'm waiting for the right time" Jester smiled.

"Eh"

"Don't worry I got this all under control" Jester waved.

He.did.not.have.it.under.control

At first it was going smoothly, Ordis was taking resources without Alad V knowing and Jester kept the Corpus busy while dealing with Demolyst. However Jester decided to push his luck and stick around a little longer than Ordis would've liked.

"Operator, I think it's time to go I don't know how much your warframe can take" no matter how many Jester dealt with more crewmen and moas kept coming and not to mention the tremors were getting worse.

"I know just gimme a second" Jester used Umbra to put a red key into its corresponding conduit before firing an air burst into a hallway.

Alad V seems to no longer treat this as a game, but started to take this more seriously sending an Demolysts covered by Corpus troops.

The red conduit kept blinking red and was summoning magnetic areas randomly throughout the room "it seems that the conduit is malfunctioning, now may the Operator consider extraction"

"What's wrong with it" Jester asked ignoring the cephalon earlier sentence. Ordis sighed as the Helio went close to the malfunctioning conduit for scan.

"It seems that this conduit had taken some damage to the internal wiring"

"Okay so how do I fix it?"

"Your sentinel should be able to fix the wiring however it needs to be guided due to its unfamiliar wiring." There was no way Jester will be able to show it what to do while holding off waves of Corpus unless.

"Ordis...you know about the whole Im going to stay in the ship"

"Yesss" Ordis replied before watching Jester teleport out of ship and leaving him in silence.

"SON OF BIzzz-- *Sigh*" Ordis manage to stop himself at the last second. Jester teleported onto the ground before shouting at Umbra to cover him as he open the conduit.

"Okay, Helios do your thing" The Helios left Umbra side as the warframe used its radial javelin, lowering itself to the conduits panel and left a small scan to damage wires reverting the damage. A large nullifier dome appeared around the conduit before the conduit begin show green.

"Alright now we just--Oh Shit!" A four legged proxy jumped from the wall it was hanging on hopping over barrels and machines making a straight beeline toward the conduit.

"Umbra!" Jester shouted.

Umbra cut through a crewman before turning toward tenno who was staring down at proxy that was turning right toward him and the conduit just as Umrba was going to aim the Corinth, he felt a heavy impact into his back and rolled away just as a blade embedded into the floor where his head was.

It was an exact copy of Umbra Excalibur save for the different energy leaving its body. Its hand tightened around the handle of the blade before leaping the frame barely giving enough time for Umbra to bring his blade to block.

They clashed with each other with the same ferocious energy from their blades before being put into a deadlock once more.

"It seems that the betrayers are about to hit the end their story Demolyst, destroy that conduit!" Alad V ordered just as the proxy was upon the Jester has helios was firing its ice beam to no effect.

Jester kept trying to teleport transference back into the ship but to no success since the dome cancelled out any ability in its range.

"_Damn it! there's no way I can run time!"_ Jester thought as proxy was now right above him and began to glow a bright red.

**Author note: well this took a long time and lots of rewrites but I manage to put this out. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review**


	6. Backup and the reveal

A/N: this was a long so don't strain yourself, thanks for reading this.

Bye

Jester could put his hand up in panic just as Lynx was about to explode as Umbra tried to run to him but he was too far, it glowed white right before it detonation it froze solid as ice coated its body. It fell with a heavy clunk, Jester turned his head to the screams of crewmens who being launched in air and frozen solid.

A Frost Prime swung its galatine blade sending bodies flying, the Frost Prime slammed the ground forming ice waves as the bodies were soon impaled by spikes.

"How that's for an entrance!" A voice (similar to falcon) called latching the blade onto his back as Eximus troops pile out of another doorway taking aim at the ice warframe but they're movement were slowed as the room was coated in a purple light and white spheres flying around.

"Oh please any area of effect warframe can achieve that...like this" a feminine voice dully said as a single bullet flew past Umbra side hitting one of the Eximus head causing the body to explode which caused a chain explosion.

A purple and white a Nova Prime landed next to Jester crossing its arms and staring at the Frost in front of it which made the user wave her off.

"Well...you see" Jester could only stare at the two as Umbra stared at the frozen Lynx before kicking it both not seeing a wounded crewman aiming his rifle at the back of his head.

Three kunais pierced the crewman arms before another slammed into his throat, his vision blurred but not before seeing shadowy mist leave his presence.

"You two need to stop, we came on a mission not mess around" a Loki appeared behind Jester causing a 'mature' scream to leave his mouth.

"Okay what's going on someone please tell me!?" Jester had enough but was still grateful for their help as Umbra sheathed his blade, the Frost Prime user picked up the tenno and stood him on his feet but before Jester hands grasp the Frosts arm.

"What are you talking about your cephalon sent a distress signal about a tenno endangered and sure looks that way" the Frost Prime user replied while leaning against the wall.

"Really Ordis?" Ordis just simply tried his best impression whistling while looking around trying his best not to look at the screen, Jester smiled under his scarf but the base begin to shake much more violently than before.

"What was that?" The Loki user look around as a giant shadow loomed through glass windows before quickly disappearing.

"Okay...again what was that?" The Loki user asked while Nova Prime user just shrugged.

"Could of been Jack's ego?" She said as she duck dodging a splash of ice.

"So that's what been making all that noise" it looked more like a Corpus ship but there was something definitely off about it. Jester teleported back to his transference chair as the screams outside got all their attention.

"Are there more of you?" Jester asked the Frost Prime user who was dubbed Jack who shook his head 'no'

"Not that I know of but it's us who responded to call" Jack answered as the Nova ran behind him.

"Mind telling what we just got into?" Ospreys flew outside toward the general direction of shadow.

"Not much but that thing looks like it's been responsible for all the commotion we-- I've been hearing"

"Well whatever it is I think we should follow it that thing definitely looks dangerous and we can only imagine what it will do if set free" the Loki user suggested before running through corridor following after the thing.

"You don't make a suggestion then immediately do it!" Jack bark as he followed the Loki as the other just facepalm before turning to Umbra before running after them.

The four ran through each corridor slicing and shooting anything that got in their way, The Loki stopped in front of them putting a hand up to stop their movement.

"Why are we stopping?" Jake asked but the Loki user only pointed in response.

A large chunk of facility was gone as the railing were left hanging and given the four a clear view of Jupiter's clouds.

"Oh" was only that left Jake mouth

"This definitely going to put a dent in his bank" Jester thought.

"Guess they can't control whatever they have which definitely makes even more dangerous" the Loki stated.

"So any ideas on crossing this?" The Nova Prime asked but was cut short as Umbra jumped onto the hanging railing before leaping on top of a wire extending to another broken railing which he used to swing inside a broken viewing glass.

"Do what he did" the Loki user soon followed with other two in tow each landing inside.

"Enemies in front" Jester warned as Umbra gripped his blade but the Jake leaped over his warframe and summoned his ice wave.

"Should've called in sick today" Jake ice wave cleared out the group in front with ease before taking off, the Loki user ran next to Jester Umbra as both following the hyper tenno in front of them.

"Is he always like this?" Jester asked which got a chuckle from user.

"Most of time but don't worry, he can take things serious when the time comes ...my name is Leo by way" Leo said as both warframes jumped over a fallen container.

"Jester"

"Jester, I have to admit that's quite a unique name did you happen to give yourself that name" Leo had asked.

"Something like that" Jester didn't really like when people asked or dwell on his name so he just left at that.

"Well if we are on formalities while going to fight an unknown entity, Sam is what they call me" the Nova Prime user said as ran past them.

"Yes, she is--" Jake stopped talking as all their huds shown a familiar face that Jester didn't really want to see.

The Lotus or what she truly believes she is.

All three were shocked except Jester and Umbra who had already their close encounter with her.

"Guys please tell me, you see what I see" Jake asked as stopped his warframe as they all saw her parted face was still.

"I had seen the reports but I never actually got to see her myself," Sam said quietly.

"Guys don't lose track here still tracking giant floating creature tearing apart the facility here"

"I agree with the betrayer one this one" Alad had interrupted.

"You set us up!" Jester accused quietly not to draw attention to himself.

"Yes and no. I did set you up on demoylst part but not for this" Jester really wanted rip off that shit eating grin off the scientist face but bite his tongue.

"So gonna tell what's going or should tear this facility apart to find you"

"_There's no need for that beside the Ropalolyst is already doing that"_

"Get to the point" Jester was already reminded of their past conversation and he hated how Alad drag things along.

_"You see that's where you betrayers come in. If you can get rid of this flying monstrosity and I'll be...grateful for your help" _Alad explained which Jester snorted.

"Oh really? You being grateful now that's something" Alad tsk while waving his fingers.

_"Remember betrayer I assisted you when the Stalker wanted you head at least you can do is repay your debt" _Jester wanted to say something but he continued

_"ever since I made that accursed bargain. A parasite it has been it drains my wealth, my power, my reactors... and my dignity and can no longer take_ it" Jester sighed leave it to a corpus to strike a deal with an unknown entity.

"Just tell me where it's going" Jester grumbled as he felt a small static pulse in mind as Umbra wanted to hurry this up.

_"It feeds off my reactor so that's where you'll find it"_ with that he was gone.

Jester turned to three who was listening to Lotus monologuing about her past, Jester ask Ordis to send him the coordinates to the reactor before walking toward them.

"I know where it's going" They listened as Jester told them about the creature and how they were set up to kill the creature to free alad.

"Of course why wouldn't he bargain with an ancient and think he can control it" Jake said annoyingly while Jester chuckled.

"Well whatever had happened it's done and know we must deal with this thing before this spirals out of control ...Sam are you okay?" Leo grabbed her Novas shoulder.

"Yeah let's just get this over with" She speed walk past them without another word making Leo worry.

They found themselves on single platform looking around for the Ropalolyst just as it flew from under the platform and landing in front of them it let out a roar before slamming down it left arm onto the four.

They quickly separated taking shots at the Ropalolyst as Jack slash at its arm with his galatine prime but to no effect.

"This thing got some tough armor not even making a dent!" Jack ducked his warframe from a swing before jumping back and unloading his gorgon into its head as Leo threw his kunai which bounced off with no effect.

"Damn it got be something!" Umbra looked around his environments first at the three reactors and then at the wiring that connected to the platform they were standing and that's when he put two and two together.

Jester felt that same tingle in the back of his like before he took a step back.

"Got something, Umbra" he nodded before taking off running toward one of reactors as other asked where is he going.

Umbra hopped onto the wiring before running toward the reactor however the Ropalolyst landed at the wiring sending electrical currents through the wiring it's body blocking the reactor.

Umbra leaped from wire to wire avoiding the electrical currents before leaping over the Ropalolyst with ease before firing an airburst to get its attention.

It swung around and let out a shriek in rage combining its arm as energy began to flow through them.

"That doesn't look good." Jack pointed.

"Jester, look out!" Leo warned just beam of energy left Ropalolyst arms heading straight for Umbra, who stood perfectly not moving an inch

"Umbra,what are doing?!" Jester was about to take control when Umbra jumped over beam just millimeters from touching him but instead it hit the reactor behind him supercharging it with a red light.

"Wait I think I get what your doing!" Jester exited his warframe and aimed his amp firing right into the creature's eyes the shields on the beast began to strain.

"It's just like the Teralolyst!" Jester commented to the others.

"Oh? If that's the case!" Jack hopped onto the wiring following after Jester, he exited his warframe mid air as his Frost landed on its knee unmoving.

"So we gotta drop it shields! No problem!" Balls of void energy left each exploding on contact on the Ropalolyst.

Jack landed next to Jester with a grin, he had a fair skin color with black hair with blue eyes, he had set of zanuka clothes on him.

"Like the Oculus" he complimented.

"Like the...green" Jester complimented.

The two their attention to Ropalolyst in front of them as it was still shaking off the explosions its blue eyes glaring down at the tenno in front of it.

"Hey two gonna stand there or do we gotta do all the work!" Jack pulled Jester close has he said that making other squirm while Umbra just shook his head behind them.

"Yeah we're coming...why did we invite him again?" Sam sighed while Leo chuckled.

"Come on don't want him to get all the glory and...beside Jester looks uncomfortable" Sam just grumbled but followed Leo.

Jake and Jester were blasting the Ropalolyst destroying the Sentients shield it let out another beam of energy both dodge at ease but it wasn't aiming for them.

"Wait my Frost Prime!" Jack cried out as the beam came straight for his Frost Prime but before it even get close, Umbra grabbed the warframe and bullet jump out of the way.

"Nice Umbra!" Jester commented as Jack eyes beamed happily but Umbra wasn't done after laying the warframe back on the ground, he leapt onto Ropalolyst climbing onto its head and grabbing its head from the back.

It didn't take long for Jester to put two and two together.

"Jack...get into warframe and get on to the main platform quickly" Jester said not taking his eyes off Umbra as the warframe wrestled with Ropalolyst.

"Why? And how are you controlling your warframe without--" he was cut off as Jester pushed him toward his warframe.

"Just go! We do not want to be on this platform if he gonna do what I think he gonna do!" Jester warned as Umbra finally had gotten control of the Ropalolyst head pushing it forward forcing it move.

Jester used transference to teleport back to his shape just as the other three escaped the reactor platform as Umbra slammed the Ropalolyst into the reactor shocking the winged creature.

It flew with a daze, falling onto the middle platform with a heavy shake causing some of the railways to fall apart.

"Good job, if it's like a Teralolyst then I have a plan, me and Jake can bait and destroy it shields while Leo, with it distracted you can climb onto the thing and steer right into a reactor" Jester had done his fair share Teralolyst hunts so this wasn't any new ground for him.

"And what be me?' Sam asked as Alamgrams climbed onto platform aiming their cannons as the Ropalolyst struggled to rise.

"Crowd control" they couldn't see it but Sam grin before hopping into fray.

"Focus your mind, let's end this" Leo told them.


	7. The beast last flight

Finally was able to update couldn't sign into account but here is it

The plan was working for the most part with Jester and Jack draining the Ropalolyst of it's shield before Leo or Umbra drove it's body right into the reactor however the Ropalolyst seemed to keep getting up no matter how much damage it took.

"We need something more powerful to take it out!" Leo exclaimed as he drove one of his kunais into an Amalgam engineer head.

"We could use another antimatter drop!" Jack had transference into his warframe and summoned an ice globe to protect himself from the Ropalolyst attacks.

"Can't..out of energy" Sam rolled her Nova Prime away from Ropalolyst arm thanks to their only platform getting smaller it was either keeping moving or get squashed.

"Damn it Alad I know you have something here that could help" Jester looked up and noticed a large hole above them it looked unfinished like it abruptly stop from construction.

"Ordis what is this above me?"

"A moment...it is an unfinished reactor there bare several warning plastered next to the designs..do not activate reactor connected to core" Ordis stated.

"What would happen if it was activated?" He asked.

"Well focused energy will redirect to this reactor and strike this platform...you are brilliant, Operator by using the beam it no doubt damage the Ropalolyst!" Ordis praised.

"Huh? Yeah! Totally was going to do that it was the plan all along!" Jester took the praise while Umbra just facepalmed.

"Hey guys if you can weaken that Ropalolyst again I think I found a way to beat it" Jack froze an Amalgam which he used to propel himself slamming his galatine prime right into the Ropalolyst shoulder weak point before freezing the weak point and then ripping his blade right out causing its weak point to shatter.

It let out a pained shriek as collapsed to the ground, Jester found the panel and activated the reactor.

"Jack get out the way!" Jester warned.

Jack jumped away as the energy hit the Ropalolyst head on, it sputtered before rising up however it's body was more burnt and scorned than before.

"Ha! It felt that one" Jack mocked.

"It seems to be effective against its armor, Quick fire another!" Leo called out.

"Can't it's on a cool down" Jester narrowly dodge a railgun shot from a sentient Moa before watching get crushed by Umbra blade.

"Come on then let's weaken the others" Sam said.

They destroyed the other weak points while also keeping the amalgams at bay right now the Ropalolyst was screeching in rage and agony as it last weak point was destroyed. The sudden destruction forced it to fall down onto the platform.

Jester slammed his hand into the panel sending another wave energy at the Ropalolyst however it jump back into the air at last second avoiding damage.

"Oh come on just die!" Jack exclaimed as he aimed frost palm it jerked for second causing him to miss and hit the floor.

"Your aim" Sam said which Jack promptly told her to shut up before looking at it's hand in confusion.

"All its weak points are destroyed so why is it still flying!?" That when Leo spotted it's left shoulder blade still attach with a weak point without a second thought Leo ran toward the Ropalolyst.

"What are doing it's going to fire!" Sam called out as beam hit platform and headed straight for him.

I know but there something I learned" Leo side step the beam sizzling his Loki Sydana but otherwise the warframe was unharmed.

"It has a hard time moving it's arm when firing so because that" The Ropalolyst looked down at it's arm so see a loki taking shots at it's face but doing no harm.

So I put a decoy on it's arm and with that" Leo used Loki second ability to switch teleport his Loki with the decoy and hopping on its left shoulder blade.

"I will consider what I learned from this but this needs to end...now!" Leo drove his last Kunai into its weak point aggressively yanked it left and right causing massive cracks until it shattered.

It let out a last cry before falling back onto the platform, Jester wasted no time and activated the beam hitting the Ropalolyst and covering it with a blue light.

"Woah!"Jester was grabbed by Umbra and pulled away.

"You gotta stop doing that man" Jester was put down as other landed next to him.

They looked down at the body of the Ropalolyst as the body sizzled with burnt marks all over its body it made no movement confirming the kill.

"Well that certainly an experience" Jack said.

"A tiring one at that" Sam dully said with her warframe arms crossed.

"I agree with Jack this was quite an experience there could be more of these things and with our knowledge we would help our fellow tenno in long run" Leo pointed out making Sam sigh.

"Must you make everything a lesson?" She asked a rumble from platform they were on got their attention, Jester gave a two finger salute before transferring back to ship.

"Let's head to extraction" Leo advised.

Jester yawned before getting out of his chair and sat on the cool metal floor as he processed his thoughts.

"Umbra, head to extraction we'll pick you up there" Jester instructed still looking up at the roof of the ship, Ordis turned his attention to Jester before asking if everything was okay.

"Yeah...just pondering" even with the oculus on Ordis could see that his eyes were distant.

"About?" Ordis inquired.

"I want to test something but gotta wait until Umbra gets back ...is he onboard?"

"Hmm that's strange your warframe is using the ramp entry but it seems he carrying something as well" this definitely got Jester attention as rose off the floor and headed to the Nav systems.

"Oh Operator a call from the tenno who--SAVED YOUR AS-- assisted you on your mission"

"Sure bring it up" it was Leo but he still in his warframe, Jester could see the inside of his ship a mix of grey and teal as a contrast to his own black and blue.

"Well that certainly something wasn't?" Leo started.

"Should've been there for first half then it definitely something" Jester relaxed as he waited for his warframe to make his way to him.

"I see, I was curious about what you brought with you back to your ship?"

"Eh?" He was talking about Umbra of course but Jester didn't have a clue either.

"You were about to leave when you jump down to Ropalolyst and broke a large container that it landed on before gunning to your ship"

"Well umm you see" Jester cut the feed without a moment of hesitation before putting face palming.

"Well that certainly not like you,Operator" Ordis chimed in as Umbra came to the nav systems holding onto something.

"And you what did you take that was so important!" Jester crossed his arms Umbra just stared at him and lowered himself so he give the tenno a better look and if wasn't for the umbra hood covering his face and his oculus a look of surprise would've been seen.

"This...is warframe"

"What's left of it" Ordis chimed in again.

While three were staring at the remains of warframe nobody saw shadow loomed over them.

Umbra laid the body down before drawing his blade swinging just barely inches from the person's neck.

"Lp!?" Jester said stunned as Limbo Prime froze to blade inches from him, Limbo Prime seem to give Umbra the look before trying to move blade away with the tip of his finger but Umbra held his ground.

"Well this is a--SHI--"

"Don't"


	8. The scarred beast

The standoff between warframes unsettled Jester as both didn't move from place, the blade at Limbo Primes throat and the rift user just staring at Umbra.

"Umbra, stop it" Jester ordered as he glared at too before staring down at the charred warframe below him.

"And Limbo help me with this" Limbo Prime gave acute nod to the Operator before waving off the Umbra frame, following Jester to the warframe armory he gestured him to set it down in one of the pods.

"A good thing about these pods is that they can repair damaged warframes but it will take some time" while Jester was thinking LP never actually got to see the armory in which he was held.

There eight pods in total, three of which were empty but the rest were occupied with other warframes. Jesters codex gave him a brief description of each warframe but they look a lot different from the images...well some of them.

There was Valkyr however she didn't look like the other Valkyrs from codex this Valkyr look liked she was strip apart with her skin and body scarred and her face plate torn which left her with a red eye in the middle and not mention the collar and cuffs tightened around her.

Then there was was Titania a warframe that used butterfly which were named Razor wings attached to her body as her weapon what interested the Rift Master was how the warframe was able to shrink herself and used weapon that may be small packed a punch.

And three others that Limbo Prime wasn't sure about because how different they looked.

Jester patted off his hands before looking at the two there wasn't hostility in the no, just uncertainty which Jester needed to fix or els--

"**_Hey kiddo_**"...great then there was this guy, he turned to the replica of himself cross legged on top of the pod that held the damage frame.

"What the hell do you want?" Jester said disdainfully to the copy. It tilted his head before dropping down and walked toward in a creepily manner but Jester stood there stoic.

**_"Aw, that's a pretty rude way to treat a guest_**" there always was that tone that it used like there was something hidden behind it.

Jester just stared at with a blank stare, the replica gave a shrug before sauntering back to pod giving peek inside before letting a whistle.

**_"Haven't seen this warframe in some type_** **_thought it was destroyed and long gone" _**it turned back Jester, leaning back onto pod before tapping its chin.

**_"Now...what did I came here for again?"_** You gotta be kidding.

"You came to me and forgot what you were going to say that's dumb" Jester chastised with smirk.

**_"...listen here you little-"_**

Limbo Prime and Umbra only just stared at they're operator, who was arguing with himself as he stared right at the pod, Umbra shook his head before leaving the armory and headed to the personal headquarters.

Umbra walked past the aquarium before kneeling in front of window to meditate not even a minute in Limbo Prime followed him and look right at him.

Limbo Prime poke at the Umbra even not getting a reaction, he kept poking and poking and poking until Umbra grabbed his arm and squeezed very hard.

The Prime tried yank himself free but to no success, he pulled but Umbra wasn't letting go while still mediating.

Limbo Prime prepped for one last pull while mid pull Umbra let go causing the rift master to tumble back and fall between the couch and manachord.

The Replica snapped its fingers remembering what it needed to say.

**_"Now I know what I needed to say!"_** It realised while Jester waited.

"Well?"The replica got close to Jester and poke his chest grinning

**_"You should be wary of your power, tenno if people find out about this you might have a bigger target than what you already have" _**Itwarned**_._**

"Why warn me?" Jester was skeptical about this. The replica hasn't been to one warn him of danger but still.

The replica shrugged looking up at the ceiling before replying.

**_"Eh I don't know thought it would be interesting if you knew about danger beforehand_**" it looked at it's wrist before clicking it's tongue.

**_"Welp I better get a move got some other important things I need to do...don't forget what I said_**" and with that he disappeared into the mist leaving a confused Jester behind.

"I really need some friends" he grumbled before looking around not seeing the two with him.

"Where they go?" He left the armory and went to personal quarters where he found the two, Umbra was meditating near the window as usual while Limbo Prime was tapping the glass to the aquarium.

Jester was about to say something when Limbo put a finger to his lips to shush while tapping on glass, Limbo Prime made sure to keep his tapping off beat to annoy the Umbra which seem to be working as now the pissed Umbra was moving place.

Umbra stood up and march toward him which Limbo Prime saluted and ran, Jester could only blink in confusion before shaking it off and heading to his Nav systems dodging the rift frame who narrowly avoided Umbra's grasp.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder"

In a ship deep in space a crew of elite Corpus crewmen were patrolling the storage as mechanics did repairs to the ship, they were forced to float in deep space after narrowly escaping the void with its treasure.

There weren't many crewmembers on board after the void raid many had succumbed to neural sentry but even after all that the crew were ecstatic.

They had managed to get to a treasure that even tenno dreams of getting and with it a promotion soon follow if they can make back to Venus.

Two crewmen were doing inventory when a scratching sound came from one of the containers, they prepared their weapons and crept toward the container.

They nodded to each other and opened the lid and out came a Kuaka, it dropped onto the floor before rubbing its ears. The two look at each other before one aimed at it.

A primal warning went off the Kuaka head before scurrying away into containers. The Kuaka kept bumping into boxes every corner, it accidentally slammed into an upright container.

The crewmember gave chase not noticing the scanner attached to the container.

A red dot appeared on the nav system, Jester opened it up and saw a red dot planted next to Saturn's orbit

"It's the tracker you put on that container when you investigated that ship, Operator." It dawned on Jester that he put a tracker on the cargo the Corpus were taking when he was on that ship.

"I honestly forgot about that and here I was hoping for a nap and snacks"

"Operator, I hope your not going to another mission after that Ropalolyst fiasco!"

"You worry too much Ordis and I'm perfectly fine not mention if I leave that thing who knows what Corpus could have" Jester pointed it out to Ordis.

"Well if you put it like that, Operator then I guess it's only the right to make sure they don't have any type of significant advantage"

"Great I'll just Umbra an--" a crash interrupted his sentence he ran to the armory to find Umbra putting Limbo Prime in a chokehold. It wasn't the two frames fighting that bothered him it was now his personal quarters was now a mess.

"What the hell happened!?" The voice of their operator brought their attention as he had stared down at two, Limbo Prime got out of the chokehold and pointed at Umbra which he grabbed and nearly broke.

"Aw man do you have any idea how long it took me to decorate this room!" Jester took a breath before he might lose it.

"LP, I need you back into your pod and Umbra you as well so Ordis can fix you up"

"Operator, I assume you are using a different warframe?" Jester nodded to Ordis question. There will definitely be some strong enemies so some like Limbo Prime wouldn't be an ideal frame and he didn't want over push Umbra.

He needed someone like a tank but was a fast mover and can quickly move from one place to another he needed.

"Valkyr!?" Ordis said stunned as Jester opened Valkyr pod while asking why he was so worried

"It's just with your power aren't you concerned about what will happen if Valkyr gain sentience?" Ordis worried.

"Bah, it can't be that bad I mean look at LP, there isn't anything wrong with him ...that isn't super concerning" void energy swirled around his left hand as he was about to touch Valkyr's shoulder.

Without a second to waste Jester touched Valkyr shoulder connecting his transference with her. There was a slight twitch in her fingers but that was it, he did it again but there was nothing.

"Maybe it doesn't work for her?" Ordis piped.

"Can't be I got Valkyr when I raided--Gah!" He couldn't continue as felt his throat being squeezed. He looked to see the same hand that twitch was choking him and didn't show any type of sign of letting go.

"Operator!" Ordis screamed as Jester tried to pry the hand of him with no success, Valkyr rose out of her pod hand still around the tenno's neck.

_"Shit! This hurts!"_ Jester thought as his vision begins to blur as his movement begin to weaken, his arms felt heavy ...then she let go leaving Jester gasping for air on the ground.

"**_Wasn't expecting that outcome_**" Jester rubbed his neck before he looked up on pod where the damage warframe was still being repaired where the voice came from. The replica was lazily lying on the pod staring at him with one arm propped up.

"Gimme a break" Jester groaned but the replica raised his hands in the air.

**_"You shouldn't worry about me but that warframe behind you is another story"_** the replica pointed at Valkyr behind which Jester dodged her grasp.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this!?"

Jester yelled at Valkyr who was still making her way toward him.

"Operator! What should I do?" Ordis asked.

"Hold on I got this" Jester answered but Ordis doubted that.

Jester waited until she got closer before he used void push which had not affect on her.

**_"You are fucked"_** The replica simply said as Valkyr grabbed his arm, he put his hand atop hers and drained all her energy before cutting the transference.

Valkyr went slack and fell to the ground. Jester rubbed his arm while his replica clapped.

"**_Quick thinking for a minute thought you were gonna die or get sliced into tiny pieces before you died"_** Jester just said screw you while he rubbed his arm the replica gave salute before turning into smoke leaving Jester and a distraught Ordis.

"Operator,what was that!" Ordis yelled.

"I don't know but I do know that was interesting" Ordis was getting annoyed on how calmly his operator was now being.

"INTERESTING!-- your own warframe attacked you and that all you have to say!?" Ordis wasn't wrong while it was terrifying it was something Jester took into account there was a connection with her.

"Ordis I felt something like what was going through her mind...there was rage and anger"

"It's a Valkyr, Operator"

"But this was different like there was also sadness and… betrayal"

"Operator, I recommend--DESTROYING THAT-- eeh locking the warframe back in its pod" Jester shook his head in spite of what just happened.

"I can't I need to do this beside if I don't it'll be like locking her up in pod for the rest of her life and I know what it is like being all alone" Ordis knew his operator was right being alone for all those years were painful for the cephleon.

"All right but I HIGHLY recommend using Limbo Prime or Umbra to protect yourself" Ordis insisted but Jester thought of a better idea.

She rose from the cool steel floor as she took in her surroundings, she remembered waking to voices above her as a harsh light beamed right into her face memories of Alads lab flooded her and instinct took over.

So when one of them was distracted she took action attacking on of them before blacking out. Now she was awake and--

"Hello can you hear me?" A voice pierce the thought that put her in a defensive stance her claws outstretched as she scanned the room.

"I know your angry but I'm not here to hurt I was hoping you could help" the voice asked as she walked around the room staring at the warframes inside they're pods.

"I'm a tenno and I need your help" she was weary of him and the tenno and why she was on this ship.

"The Corpus have a ship that holds something they have taken from the void and I need your help" when she heard Corpus, her blood boiled with rage as claws glowed brighter.

"I know about your vendetta against corpus and I thought you could help me_?"_ She didn't trust this person but killing Corpus is her priority revenge for what they did to her so she'll listen for now.

"Now there's a armory in the next room I left some weapons for you after that I lead you toward deployment" she disabled her claws and left without a second of hesitation.

"Operator are you sure this will work?" Ordis finally spoke up on transference room while his Operator sat inside.

"It's working so far that's definitely a plus in my book" the idea was to guide Valkyr without showing his face to hopefully gain some type of trust before another confrontation.

"And if she snaps again?" Ordis continued.

"I'll shut her off and lock her in storage will that make you happy?" Of course he actually wasn't going to do it but he needed Ordis off his back.

"Gladly"

Happy new years to all


	9. Revenge is rage filled

"Valkyr is inside and she hasn't been detected Jester said as he watched her crawl through vents" after sneaking her on board using the archwing, Jester had asked Ordis to not do a scan of the and avoided using one of his sentinels as a precaution.

Right now his ship was tucked secretly behind a large chunk of space rocks floating absently which made the perfect cover.

"Yet Operator, must I remind you that you're basically walking blind and not mention this ship is not on any records of recorded flight paths of Corpus freighters"

"You record flight paths of Corpus freighters" he asked.

"Yes, there is not much a cephalon can do" Jester was about to say something when a sound came from the screen that caught his attention.

Valkyr had stabbed an engineer while he was working on another ventilation shaft, she had pierced his back with her talons while covering his mouth with her other hand.

She stabbed him a couple more times before dropping him and pushing the corpse inside the shaft and closing it.

"I kinda wish I told you to go ahead with the scan because I don't know where to send Valkyr" Ordis hummed before an idea popped in.

"I could do a short pulse with the tracker, it is discreet enough that it won't trigger any of their scanners if they are capable of but it won't give us an exact location" Ordis explained.

"It's the best shot we got and let's hurry this ship is giving bad vibes" he turned his attention to Valkyr.

"Valkyr, there is place in this ship that I need you to go, a special cargo on this ship is what we're after...okay so if head back to the-- and she's heading toward all the red triangles are at"

"Operator?" Ordis said.

"I got this!" Jester quickly replied while trying to convince his frame to go back the other way.

"_This is not the time to get spotted_" Jester thought.

"I know you have a big vendetta against Corpus but if you go that way it'll end badly trust me" she paid him no mind only walking toward the door, claws extended.

"If you head back I guarantee that the enemy will come too instead doesn't that sound better" she stopped.

"They will all come to you unaware of what they are going against and that's when you can strike" she stood there, Jester wondered if she was pondering about the idea.

She turned and went the other way much to the tenno's relief.

"See?" He spoke to Ordis.

"All under control" if Ordis had eyes, they would have been rolled.

Valkyr did go the way she was told but that doesn't mean she couldn't take a few crewmen here and there.

When she did make what they can assume was the cargo hold with all different types of tech and objects stored inside.

Valkyr had tore apart a pair of crewmen who looked like they were doing inventory and didn't even get a chance to utter noise as both lost a chunk of their throats to the rage frame. The only sound that came from cargo hold from the bodies thumping to ground with a small pool forming at below them.

Without even looking at the corpses, she stepped over and looked around the room before she felt a sudden surge of energy leave herbas the tenno left her and walked around a corner.

"Alright, Ordis the area is clear and I don't think anyone knows we're here yet" Jester took a look at every container and crate inside the room.

"Affirmative, but I must inform you that I took liberty of hacking into the Corpus comms, don't worry they do not have slightest clue but they have been trying to contact their companions"

"That's not good," Jester replied, staring at a large box in the middle of the room when Ordis continued.

"Don't need to fret, they seem to have chalked it up to them sleeping on job and a cut to their pay but, I recommend you hurry"

Jester was already in front of the container there was no doubt this was the exact same one he had seen in the ship in the Void, he hacked into the panel with little difficulty.

The Container opened with hiss with steam pouring out, Jester looked up to a dark silhouette falling on top of him. He cried out in surprise as the heavy mass landed on top of him pinning him to the floor.

"Operator! Are you alright!" Ordis asked as he got a groan as a response.

"Eh? Repeat that" Ordis said again.

"I said I'm fine" Jester managed to crawl his way out from the heavy mass on top of him and move to a crouching position next to it. Jester had poke it with his finger but it made no sign of moving.

A warframe?...gimme a break" Jester said annoyed

"Better than a super weapon or a catalyst, ready for transmitting"

"Something wrong I can't teleport it to the ship" Jester exclaimed while staring at his wrist. Loud voices and heavy chatter came from radios of the bodies.

"Ordis?"

"It seems that one of them had complained about a heavy stench of blood coming from one of the rooms and went to investigate" Ordis translated.

"So they found the bodies?" Jester guessed.

"Nope" Ordis answered which confused the tenno for a couple of seconds before it was replaced by dread

"Wait don't tell me!" Jester turned around.

"The reason for the heavy chatter because of a certain warframe ripping and tearing at the troops and they are requesting back up"

"**Pain**" was what she was going to make them feel like no other.

"**Suffering**" is what they are going to feel after she cuts them down. One. By. One

"**Rage**" the fuel of her fire and it will set them all alight.

These were reminders that repeated as she had sliced open an eximus who got too brave and tried to whack her with his melee weapon, she had ripped off his helmet so she could see his face of pure terror before he collapsed to the ground.

They had summoned moas to assist the troops but to her, they simple toys to break and oh boy she did.

She ran to the middle of the group before letting out an ear splitting scream that stunned the machine's advancement. In that time she had already destroyed half of them, crewmen fired at her while she teared at the moas apart but her armor was stuffed.

She used her grapple to bring an unlucky crewman to her when he pulled in she had imminently punched into his stomach before grabbing his weapon and blasting the rest of moas.

While using her hostage as a meat shield, she dug into his belt and pulled a grenade and hurled it at the squad.

They scurried to cover from the explosion before it went off however two unlucky ones who were close in the blast trying to attack Valkyr, an engineer who had thrown off his damaged helmet picked himself up off the ground…….

…...to meet the bloody visor of Valkyr.

Jester grunted as he dragged the warframe by the under arms while mentally cursing the Valkyr for this.

"Ordis, I gonna need Valkyr's location if I'm gonna transport this warframe out of here"

"One moment…..she is currently two levels below you and rapidly descending"

Well wasn't isn't this just great, a rogue warframe on rampage, a ship on high alert and now he was dragging around a warframe.

"Unless" void energy emitted from the palm gave the idea some consideration.

"Operator, if I'm guessing what you are thinking and as your cephalon can you not?"

"Usually I will say something to convince...but I'm gonna go with my gut on this one" Jester touched the warframe's arm as its body began to pulse with energy.

"Alright but WHEN THOSE GUTS GET RIPPED OUT--zz" Ordis glitched.

Jester ignored that part and looked down the corridor to the bloody end, he really didn't like this ship. It's just something isn't right but he can't put his finger on it.

When the transference was complete, he teleported back to his ship using the newly acquired warframe but he started to feel off.

The warframes knee buckled when he took control leaning onto the wall for support so the warframe doesn't fall.

"Operator, be careful you're using twice the energy on two transferences" Ordis watched as Jester struggled to get the warframe to move but managed to get his footing after a couple of seconds.

"Umbra doesn't require much or need my energy for reasons I don't but if I take some energy from Valkyr, I should be able to control this warframe with little trouble.

"And Valkyr?" Ordis asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I didn't take all my energy and beside her rage alone is her energy" Jester controlling the warframe picked up a Corpus weapon.

"Now I need to find Valkyr and get outta here, Ordis. Can you tell me what kind of warframe this is?" Jester asked before walking through the door.

**Author Note: have a good day and if you e****xcuse me my favorite warframe became a prime**


	10. Soul Within chpt 10

Jester followed the corpses to the rage filled warframe. Jester felt weak like his mind and conscious was straining by the minute. He moved the warframe down another corridor where corpses and destroyed machinery laid about.

"So much for stealth" he mumbled. He pushed the warframe off the wall and continued to follow the trail.

Right into a crew of Corpus crewmen who seemed to hide away from the slaughter. They looked up to the warframe struggling to get off the wall. They seemed to think there was no alternative only just to fight.

Jester managed to move the warframe behind a locker before they opened fire. Shots clipped the locker from the onslaught of shots, he aimed the energy rifle and fired a shot into one of the crew men's heads.

The enemies still fired. Swiftly destroying his warframes shields forcing him back to cover.

"Well time to see what these abilities can do" he stuck out the warframe's palm at one of the crewmen. The man seemed to lower the gun and go into a slump while still standing. His fellow crewman seemed to take notice and started to back off in fear of the same fate happening to them.

A familiar scream got their attention before theirs was soon to follow. Valkyr came from behind, ripping and tearing the gear from the crewmen. Their screams were soon silenced in a matter of seconds. Jester peeked from the side of the locker, he saw Valkyr dropping a body from her talons.

"Really?! Look what you've done!" Jester pushed the warframe off the locker.

"The whole damn ship is locked down!" He pointed out. He was already getting off this and her not listening to him.

"Operator, multiple Corpus ships are inbound I recommend immediate extraction" Ordis warned. Jester cursed under his breath.

"Alright, come on we need to go before we have to fight the whole fleet by yourself" She roared at him and activated her hysteria and lunged.

"Woah! Nice kitty--" she swung at the warframe, he ducked the warframe from the attack but Valkyr kept swinging like a mad man forcing Jester to move the warframe back.

He jumped back from the last attack and attached the warframe to a wall safe from those sharp talons. "Seriously. What the hell is with you!?" He exclaimed.

She didn't hear him all she saw was red and only that. She leapt up faster than Jester anticipated and slammed into his frame. Knocking it onto the floor before pinning it down.

The red optical stared right at him. Valkyr was much stronger than the warframe he was using.

Just then Jester's arm shot out the warframe chest clasping onto Valkyr's shoulder and draining her of the energy she had.

Valkyr collapsed on top of his warframe and gave no sign of moving. Jester felt a huge wave of relief hit him and moved the Valkyr of the warframe he was using.

He used the warframe to pick the Valkyr and high tailed it to extraction.

Jester sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He was currently sitting against the wall in the transference. The warframe he had acquired from the ship was across the room and perfectly still. He searched the codex and searched for its origin.

It was a Equinox Prime and was quite rare for it's relic to have long since disappeared.

He was gonna have to get a pod for it but that could wait. Valkyr was locked in her pod and tucked away in deep storage.

"Operator, are you feeling well?" Ordis worried as Jester hasn't moved from the spot since they got away.

"Yeah, I'm just very tired," he yawned. He felt sapped ever since he brought Valkyr back and just felt entirely drained.

"It could be from powering two warframes at once Operator," Ordis did have a point. He didn't feel like this until he linked with Equinox Prime but there was the whole Umbra and LP but Jester chalked it up to Umbra being a self sentient warframe.

"Operator, you have a message in your inbox" Ordis cut his train of thoughts.

"If it came from an unknown sender or has actions and consequences in the same sentence, delete it." Jester replied as he covered his face wanting to nap right here and now.

"Actually, it's a message from Solaris United," Ordis stated.

"What is it?" He really couldn't catch a break can he? He groaned as Ordis read out the message.

"It seems Eudico has suspicions that Nef Anyo is taking workers for some sort of experiment and trying to unite the Board of Directors" Ordis read.

"Thought the Board hated each other?" He questioned. He didn't know much about the board other than a cult of rich enthusiasts who got together to try and gain power but was too stubborn to listen to each other.

"Great, tell her I'll be there tomorrow, I'm really tired and I want to sleep" he left the transference room and entered his quarters.

_"I really need a vacation,"_ Jester thought.

**AN*insert reason for not uploading***


	11. Soul Within chpter 11

An: the rights go to DE for I am just a humble fanfic writer, who likes apple pie.

* * *

The ship landed next to Fortuna's entrance with Limbo Prime jumping out and entering the base and heading toward the backroom.

The base was more calm than it usually is around this time. Workers focusing on their projects and few tenants roaming about. LP went inside the backroom where Eudico was hunching over the table as usual.

"Sparky you're here. Good" Limbo Prime tipped his hat.

"Nef making a succession play, Sumper thinks he proves he's a sprog of noble descent…..I don't know how; Parvos was assassinated before any of us were an itch, Biz?" Biz pressed the remote on the table and a hologram showed.

"Familiar, Outworlder? Warframe but one of a kind" Jester leaned in from his chair.

"Protea. Legend says she was built specifically for and assigned to one Parvos Granum" He explained.

"Our ear inside says Nef's techs have found a lead in Protea's whereabouts. 'Protean traces' They're calling them." Limbo Prime titled his head.

"Granum. The original taxman. Killed when someone sabotaged the Void drive of his personal transport and Nef wants gene proof, but there is nothing to scan." Eudico said.

"And Yet, so they believe, they found Granum's Warframe bodyguard- who was with him when the Void drive went critical. So who to say it's true" Biz noted.

Eudico sucked her teeth. "Our people are vanishing because of this. That's true I know it. I don't care if Parvos is dead or alive, or making change tap dancing in a Grinner officers mess." Jester snickered at that.

"Sparky finds what Nef's looking for," Eudico ordered. LP gave a two finger salute and marched out of the room which raised confusion from two.

* * *

"Your warframe is turning more and more like you, Operator" Ordis said to Jester, who was filling an ayatan treasure with stars.

"Yeah, Yeah. very funny" Limbo Prime had gotten back and they were currently on their way to a Corpus ship named V Prime.

The ship wasn't far from Venus's orbit so Limbo Prime was getting warmed up for the mission. Umbra was with them as well, sharpening his skiajati while sitting cross legged on the floor.

After the whole Valkyr fiasco, Jester thought it'll be a good idea to have another warframe active on standby. of course two warframes would drain him of his energy quickly so Umbra was his best choice.

After filling two more treasures, he got a notification from Nora that his act was completed. He never understood how she always knew but it was better not to question.

He patted off his hands. "Alright. Ordis, how close are we?"

"Right below the ship, Operator, scans show they do not detect us." Jester nodded.

"Alight I keep overwatch, you two do what you two do best." LP bowed while Umbra sheathed his blade and nodded.

* * *

The two had just exited the vents and checked their surroundings. Biz showed up on the hud. "Protean detectors should be on board but now sure what they look like."

"So look for something more weirder than usual that sounds simple enough" LP and Umbra ran through a door, scanning the halls for any hostiles.

_"Sheesh so many miniature waterfalls in one hallway"_ Jester thought when Limbo Prime turned his head to side to check for any cameras

What unsettled Jester was the lack of crew in this wing, only a drone here and there cleaning about. They went through a door which was bare only a window and a….

"A...right. It's a great big hand." Eudico finished confused like Jester.

"A tribute to Parvos who was missing a hand. See if you can--" Biz was cut off by the intercom of the ship activating.

"Another blunder!? Reset and get our next volunteer into position!" Nef grating voice chimed. Biz told Jester to get him into the systems.

"Alright, Limbo patch him into the system, Umbra makes some news for a distraction" not soon after getting Biz into the system the familiar sound of moas feet running was coming toward them.

Umbra unsheathed his blade while LP twirled his akstilettos primes in his hands. Solaris United signature face came in mocking Nef about his defeat back on Venus and demanding him to bring back they're people.

Nef Anyo wasn't backing down and simply told his robotic kill-crew to deal with the 'Tenno thugs'

Umbra slashed threw the first moas who came charging through before sticking his blade through an osprey with LP gunning down the other ospreys that were coming to assist. The two easily dealt with the machines until Biz was done.

The intercoms ringed again with Nef Anyo voice talking to someone. "Ready now. Protean trace spiking. Now send in the next volunteer!"

The hud lit up. Showing the jockey current position. LP used his stassis on moas before both ran to the location.

When they rounded the corner to what looks like to be the jockey being disintegrated. "Dang it!" Jester mumbled.

"Biz, what is that thing!?" Biz didn't know either only told the tenno to patch him in the system again which they did.

"He's gonna pay, He's killing our people for some sort of weapons test"

"I don't think so, I'm still connected to the Jockeys signal!" Biz exclaimed while Eudico asked what kind of signal it was.

"I don't know yet. Outworlder, don't l3t them cut the signal before I finished decoding it!" Limbo Prime shot at an explosive barrel that a group of moas ran past causing them to be sent flying about before being impaled by Umbra's javelin.

"By Profit, by Void! It's real! It's real!" Nef sounded fascinated by something.

"Biz!" Eudico exclaimed.

"Hold on...and...there!" A video appeared on the beside Jester. It was some sort of video of camera looking into a bizarre realm.

"Biz….what are we looking at?" Eudico asked.

"The Jockey's feed," Biz replied, equally mesmerized by what he was seeing.

"Sparkies, time to get out of there why we make sense of this" Eudico cut the feed right after. Jester sent his warframes to extraction while he sat there thinking.

"What the hell did I just see?" He said out loud. It was like some sort of different realm of some kind. Ordis called in and told them the warframes have been extracted and he was setting course for Fortuna again.

* * *

When Limbo Prime had entered Nef Anyo was spewing crap about him being the protégé and how he will end the deadlock with his--

LP ignored it and made a beeline to the back rooms where Eudico was venting to Biz about the situation.

"How many kids are going to end up in vents because of their lost parents because I couldn't do my damn job." She was hunched over the table, hands on either side of her robotic head. Biz consoled her.

"Eudi, there's a vent kid a long time ago who admired the woman she became." Eudico sighed and nodded and looked up at the warframe.

"Nef intends to visit, He's not gonna go in there himself, find what he's looking for, tax it and get our people out of there, Biz found a way to activate Nef's Granum tributes." She motioned for Biz to continue for her.

"These tributes are essentially coins to operate. you will need a 'Granum Crown'...you will have to search the ship." Jester shrugged at the very least he didn't need to go coin pickpocketing.

* * *

"I got the coordinates from United, Operator. I will send a course for Phobos immediately," Ordis reported.

"Thanks, do me favor and send Limbo Prime back to his pod. I'm gonna switch it up while I still have time before we head there" Jester could here Ordis groan.

"Okay, no need for that will ya?"


End file.
